billyemandyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa:Red the Doctor Q.I/@comment-31195718-20170202140123/@comment-31195718-20170203233540
ta legal,mas deixem eu me defender primerio. eu começei a fazer edições minimas em 2015,anonimanete editando a pagina do argit na wiki ben 10 criando a pagina era city na wiki du dudue edu e criando o topico o castigo de steven ficar sem tv é realmente por mil anos,alguma coisa assim. eu havia cirado conta mas só tinha 12 na epoca e logo me esqueçei que conta er aqeula. em 20176 tentei novamente criano a conta junirobf loigcmanet ecpiei um sideias boas que eu vi pedi ajuda e fui block,por uma smena dpeois disso fiquei por ip mesmo,fazendo topicos no forum,tipo a sinopse de trcik or treta é evrdadeira,o que vai rolar me the war,o que vaia conteçer em gem harvets,me da o link pro que pergunta se a rose é a mãe da jasp,erbobora,jasper o ulitmo japse,por que a cn antiga era melhor que hoje obrigado e os outros topcios sem sentido que voces ja virma por aí, mas eu mudei ao criar a conta umfadeben10 e depois ao criar conta juniorbf41 e junioprbf050603 eu realmete mudeie queor lhe smsotrar isso,tanto que eu ja fiz varias edições em wikis que nnunca eidtei na vida,esperando ganhar um cargo bom,não apenas pro meu imperio rivalizar com aucb de clockwork217 fazendo com que e consga meus sdesblocks naquelas wikis lá em troca de aleinçan,não é só por isso,ou pr aliemntar meu projeto secreto que afetara e muioto todas as wikis envolvidas de uma frma boa eu espero não é pra isso apenas,é por que eu realmente mudei,vi essas wikis caidas sofrendo nas mãos de anonimos com paginas protegias or burocrta que não fazem anda e não deixam corrigir erros,eu vi o sofrimentoem wiksi desenhos que eu adoro e eu desejo mudar isso,editanto e muito,talvez nem tnato mas contrbuinido e dando o melohr pra mostrar que eu realmente mudei e sou melhor,mas como eu posso esperar meu block acabar se eu fui block eterno veja na wiki ben 10 clockwork217 me avisou que me bloquearia e cumpriu sua palavra mas ele nunca tinha me dito que seria eterno ainda mais por que eu era um novato fo8i muito injusto isso efoi isso que gerou toda a confusão que eu causei eu ralmente mudei,eu estou arrependido e eu queor demosntrar que mesmo sempre vltando com contas multiplas por causa de meus blocks globais,memso criando 50 contas pra toas serem bloqueadas por seis meses eu contnuo sendo um o usuario em qualquer conta que eu ciriei a aprtir de agora e eu ja desativei varias eu realmente mudei e quero lhes mostrar que eu sou um ser difernete eu vou lhe mostrar eu junto com a ajuda de gumball voamoes escrever uma fanfic e eu espero que gostem por que ela sera em respeito a voces,e em memoria de todos aqueles que foram bloqueados por minhas alões como guilherme0221,tutsu jedi supremo e mminato,que não são contas minhas e memso assim froam blocks,eu só criei uma cont apra fingir ser o minato e ja a desativei !